KaiMei ¿Podemos pasar este día juntos?
by MaylisAvadonia
Summary: Meiko con 18 años de edad esta recién entrando al mundo del estrellato y antes de que se diera cuenta termina en el nuevo grupo de música Vocaloid junto con Rin, Len, la lider Miku y los nuevos integrantes. Kaito fue el quinto en unirse, pero al parecer oculta un gran secreto, una razón por la que quiso unirse a vocaloid...esa razón.. ¿Es Meiko?


**¡Hola! Debo admitir que no es el primer fic que escribo, pero si que soy novata en todo esto. Sinceramente no tengo ni la menor idea de como escribir y tampoco lo hago bien, pero se me ocurrio esta historia y bueno, no queria que fuera solo para mi.**

 **Aquí narra Meiko, aun que sera una mezcla rara de narradores(?)**

 **Las parejas aquí seran KaitoxMeiko LenxMiku RinxMikuo LukaxGakupo. Serán las parejas principales, habrá apariciones de amistades de los personajes, como Yuma, IA y la hermana de Gakupo, Gumi.**

 **Rin y Len seran hermanos, no me jodan con que son reflejos o novios o no se xD Para mi son hermanos y ya.**

 **._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

 **Pov Meiko**

A los 18 apenas salí de estudiar me lance al mundo del estrellato, soy muy buena cantando y hasta podría decir que soy famosa. Cuando caminaba por las calles evitando ser reconocida, un grupo de niños me reconoció enseguida y suplicaron que me uniera a su banda, se llamarían "Vocaloid" y querían que yo fuera la número 0, la madre de todos, la hermana mayor, la que cuidaría de todos. Yo quería emprender en solitario, pero esa chica de coletas azules y esos gemelos rubios...me robaron el corazón. Acepte unirme con el tiempo e hicimos canciones tanto en solitario y en grupo, pagamos para cantar en bares y en pequeños eventos, inicialmente no eramos muy populares, pero entre los jóvenes causamos varias impresiones. Ayude un poco para salir en algunos eventos en televisión.

Los niños me contaban que su sueño era tener una familia grande, una familia "vocaloid", ser todos amigos y unidos y ser los mas famosos en el mundo. Un gran sueño para tan solo unos niños de 13 y 14 años. Yo los incentive a seguir con ese deseo, me termine encariñando con ellos en cada practica y sus padres me los encargaban; sus padres confiaban en mi rotundamente.

Un año mas tarde celebramos mi cumpleaños numero 19 calurosamente ¡Sacamos nuestro primer álbum! Ese mismo día íbamos a hacer una gran celebración entre los cuatro y ese mismo día llegaría un nuevo integrante, Miku, la chica de coletas, fue la quien lo eligió, dijo que era un chico un año mayor que yo.

—Jejeje ¡Seguro que te encantar! ¡Es talento puro! Queremos que sea tu pareja de dúos— Emitió Miku animada comiendo un pedazo de pastel de fresa. Len por su parte estaba algo deprimido y su aire era sombrío —Que yo quería ser el único chico alrededor de chicas guapas...—

Rin mientras tanto leía un libro alto tensa —Silencio, solo dos minutos de silencio, necesito terminar este libro para mañana ¡El examen es mañana!—

—Eso te pasa por hacer las cosas a ultimo momento, tuviste todo un mes para leerlo— Dijo Len mirándola con un poco de pesadez.

Miku saco su celular para ver algunos mensajes, mensajes que informarían la entrada del nuevo. Estaba muy contenta de que llegase alguien nuevo, cantar canciones románticas con Len se hacia un poco raro, ya me llegaban pesados comentarios por las redes sociales. Miku anuncio que el nuevo estaba en la puerta de mi casa (el lugar de ensayos) y todos miraron a la puerta esperando que golpeara. Cuando sonó un "toc toc toc" los gemelos se emocionaron. Miku fue la que abrió y dio el paso al invitado.

—Ho-Hola Miku...Hola chicos...Me llamo Kaito y seré el nuevo integrante de su banda...Un gusto...

El nuevo chico parecía algo tímido y su cabello era muy llamativo, Me levante de mi asiento solo para ir a extenderle mi mano. —El gusto es mio, yo soy Meiko y hermana mayor de todas estas bellezas—

A Kaito se le ilumino la mirada y suspiro algo mas relajado, seguro era muy emocionante poder estar con nosotros, el chico me daba confianza, era adorable incluso para mi.

—Ah...—Suspiro la rubia dejando el libro sobre la mesa —Deberías mostrar tu voz...— Agrego con curiosidad y maldad en su mirada, bueno, esa era la típica mirada de Rin, era muy traviesa y desordenada. Len por su parte tenia su mirada matadora, celos, si, seguro sentía celos, ya no era el único chico atractivo y quizás tenia competencia.

—¿Cantar ahora?— El chico nuevo se espantó.

—Shhh, dejemos eso para mañana ¡Tengo la canción perfecta para ustedes!—Miku aplaudía con animo.

—A todo esto, dentro de poco los iré a dejar a casa en auto— Interrumpí viendo la hora en el reloj. Los niños cambiaron sus rostros felices por rostros totalmente "traumatizados", yo me puse a reír a carcajadas, osea, no manejaba tan mal.

—¿Cual es la canción que dices Miku?—Pregunto Kaito interrumpiendo por completo la escena.  
—Queríamos comenzar enseguida con alguna canción romántica, todavía no se el ritmo que tendrá...se lo dejare a ustedes— Contesto Miku con la dulce sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

—Por fin no me dejaran como "pedofila" en los foros— Me alegre. Len se sentía cada vez mas insignificante frente a la hermosa figura masculina de Kaito.

—Deja ese aire sombrío hermanito, siempre habrán chicos que preferirán al cara de nena del grupo— Se burlo Rin tocando el hombro de gemelo. Él se sintió con un poco de esperanza y pensó que quizás no seria tan malo un chico en la banda.

 **._._._._._._._._._.**

 **Listo, se que esta un poco aburrido, pero bueno ¡No esperen tanto de mi! xDD quizas con el tiempo mejore, pero todo a su tiempo.**


End file.
